Là où l'on peut tout trouver
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Le jour, le soir, la nuit, il n'y a qu'un seul objectif qui l'obsède. Cette mission qu'on lui a confié, cet honneur qu'il se doit de sauver. Tout repose sur un étudiant qui se perd dans ses peurs et ses pensées. Qui cherche la solution d'un problème auquel jamais il n'aurait dû être confronté. OS sur Drago Malefoy.


_Un OS sur Drago. Se passe au cours de la sixième année, sans vraiment de moments très précis. On va dire que ça balaie l'année. _

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling

**Rating :** K_  
_

**Le jour, le soir, la nuit, il n'y a qu'un seul objectif qui l'obsède. Cette mission qu'on lui a confié, cet honneur qu'il se doit de sauver. Tout repose sur un étudiant qui se perd dans ses peurs et ses pensées. Qui cherche la solution d'un problème auquel jamais il n'aurait dû être confronté.  
**

* * *

**Là où l'on peut tout trouver**

Depuis plusieurs mois il se creusait la tête, cherchait désespérément la solution qui lui permettrait enfin d'atteindre son but ultime. Cette solution qui le délivrerait, lui, mais aussi sa famille, cette solution qui le couvrirait d'honneurs, de gloire, de respect, et qui ferait de lui l'homme craint qu'il voulait être.

Il cherchait, mais ne trouvait pas. Il persévérait, il s'en rendait malade, il en oubliait presque de manger, ses nuits en étaient hantées, jamais son esprit ne se reposait. Jamais. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé cette maudite solution. Elle n'était pas si loin, il en était certain, pas si compliquée, c'était évident, mais elle devait être fine, intelligemment orchestrée, aboutissant obligatoirement au succès.  
Amaigri, il l'était autant que son espoir au fil des semaines qui passaient. Il se sentait faible, minable, enragé de ne pouvoir avancer.  
Peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'isolait. Les doutes lui emplissaient la tête, l'insomnie le gagnait. Évidemment, les deux idiots qu'il avait pour amis ne pouvaient en rien l'aider. Sa mission était secrète et leur utilité aussi limitée que leurs capacité cérébrale. C'était dire.  
Alors Drago tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas tard dans la salle commune, se montrait plus sec que jamais avec Pansy. Cette petite gourde n'imaginait en rien la tache qui lui incombait, ni les malheureuses tentatives qu'il avait faites pour y arriver.

Il y avait bien eu le collier, immonde relique dénichée par son père chez Barjow et Beurk, mais cette idiote de Katie Bell n'avait pas suivi les ordres donnés et comme toujours, Potter et sa bande s'en étaient mêlés.  
Ce fut la première tentative qui avorta. Peu réfléchie, il fit en sorte de tirer parti de ses erreurs. Se jura de mieux ensorceler. Alors il avait tenté l'hydromel. La bouteille empoisonnée. Ça lui avait pris du temps, il avait pourtant réussi ce qui lui semblait le plus. Donner la bouteille à Slughorn et lui mettre en tête de l'offrir à sa cible. Et encore une fois, Potter était venu tout gâcher. Weasley en avait bien pâti, cela dit, et c'était peut-être l'unique point positif.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ces tentatives étaient vaines, il savait qu'il manquait de détermination et d'inventivité. Mais il était obligé d'agir, au moins pour faire figure d'une certaine efficacité. Pour montrer qu'il essayait. Tâtonnant, il finirait pas atteindre l'idée ultime, celle qui jamais ne serait contrecarrée.  
Il recevait parfois des lettres, implicitement pressantes, où son père le conjurait d'agir.  
Mais plus que tout, il y avait eu cet étrange moment, gênant et douloureux, où Rogue était venu lui parler. Ce moment inquiétant avant Noël, au beau milieu de la fête de Slughorn, où son professeur lui avait proposé de l'aider.  
Enragé, Drago avait refusé la main tendue. Refusé l'aide, refusé le soutien, par fierté, par stupidité. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux criaient au secours, mais il avait nié. Animal égaré, ce n'était qu'à grands et désespérés coups de griffes qu'avec peine, il s'empêchait de se perdre.  
Seul, il poursuivait ses recherches, continuait à se tourmenter. Il avait décidé de cesser les tentatives vaines, d'élaborer un plan plus pesé, précis et mesuré. Un coup imprévisible, un coup de maitre, un coup que jamais ses ennemis ne pourraient deviner.

Excédé des autres, du bruit et de la salle commune, c'était dans les lits de l'infirmerie qu'il se réfugiait, âme perdue au milieu de la toux et des fièvres. Là, seul avec lui-même, il n'avait que sa réflexion intense pour compagnie. Sa quête.  
Il s'évertuait à réfléchir, comme un animal pris au piège, une bête enragée, pressait son front contre le mur en maudissant son défaut d'inventivité.  
Et puis un jour, alors qu'il errait, toujours seul, serpent ondulant, louvoyant dans les couloirs et une pomme dans ses crochets, ses pieds le guidèrent devant un mur qu'il connaissait. Les souvenirs rejaillirent. Potter et les autres, l'année dernière. La salle cachée.  
Il sentait le bout, il effleurait la clé. Il cherchait quelque chose. Ses yeux agrandis par l'impatience, par cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que son but avait réponse dans cette antre méconnue.  
Un endroit secret ?  
Une solution à son problème ?  
Un objet particulier ?  
Il inspira lentement, ferma les yeux pour se souvenir. Celui-ci ressurgi, il n'avait plus aucune hésitation. D'un pas décidé, il s'écarta.  
Trois passages successifs, son esprit focalisé, et sous ses yeux il y avait cette porte de chêne massif.  
Et il s'invita dans l'antre où l'on peut tout trouver.

Avec des débris, avec des fioles, avec des tableaux et des vieux grimoires. Avec une chaise sans pieds et un inutile chandelier.  
Avec des crissements, des froissements et d'incessants bruits divers.  
_Avec, tout au fond, une grande armoire délabrée._


End file.
